


А ты думал…

by fandom_Kumys_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018
Summary: Кроссовер со сказкой «Дикие лебеди»





	А ты думал…

…в сказку попал?

Дурацкая обувь без задников бьет по пяткам, а сапог или чего другого, более подходящего для похода на кладбище, Юра не нашел. Наверное, горничная прибрала вместе с зимними вещами. Где в замке кладовые с одеждой, выяснить пока не удалось. Да и королева Хироко, хоть и добрая, и веселая, и все норовит Юру накормить, за хозяйством следит внимательно, а хозяйство у нее: муж, дети, дворец и целая страна в придачу.

Хлоп-хлоп, топ-топ. Местные привидения от Юры шарахаются: правильно, хоть кто-то под ногами не путается, делу не мешает. За углом мелькает знакомая тень: да это же принц! Как ни хороша Хироко, а за сыном не уследила. Сначала он набрел на пещеру, где приютился Юра, разглядел плетенье из крапивы и чуть не расплакался:

— Я знал, что некоторым из наших подданных живется трудно, но не подозревал, что настолько!

Юра брыкался, царапался и только зубами не щелкал, но его все равно притащили во дворец. И работу отобрали, изверги, а ворот ведь начал уже почти получаться! Очень трудно голыми руками связать целую рубаху, когда никто тебя этому не учил. От королевской семьи никакого толку, только охать горазды. Братец — тот еще хуже: днем отсыпается в камышах, жрет булки, которые горожане сносят в корзинку с надписью «Самому прекрасному лебедю в мире», а как время к закату — так сразу перья чистить. Начистится, нагладится, обернется в человека — и бегом к принцу на свидание. Юри — дурак, знать не знает, кто его благоверный. И Виктор дурак, нет бы дождаться, пока Юра снимет с него мачехино проклятье, а потом амуры крутить. И Отабек, сын начальника стражи, тоже не семи пядей во лбу. Был бы умный — давно б люди знали, как Юра по ночам на кладбище за крапивой ходит. Неумный Отабек молчит, молчит и ходит следом — охраняет, что ли? — ходит и мази всякие приносит, у Юры ведь все ладони в ожогах.

Ну да ладно. Ворот у него теперь всем на зависть, один рукав тоже уже есть. Доплетет Юра рубаху, расколдует Виктора — и всем им ка-а-ак расскажет!

Только Мари, наследнице королевской, ничего говорить не будет. Она хоть и вредная, но слово свое держит. Обещала Пётю подарить — и подарила.


End file.
